One Life
One Life (full title: One Life: Press Start) is an action/adventure video game that revolves around a boy, Satoshi, who is sucked into his own computer and arrives in a corrupt video game land. The game is developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. There has been no information about a sequel. Gameplay The gameplay of the One Life goes back to the standard RPG-styled games like Final Fantasy. It is a turn-based system in which one side attacks after each other. There is a huge playable cast to put in your team, and are collected early throughout the game. Each character has different kind of attacks that help against certain enemies and bosses. Up to four players can be used in combat. When not fighting the player is free to roam the video game universe. It is open world similar to games like Kingdom Hearts and Assassins Creed. However when encountering an enemy you automatically switch to the battle screen and assume the classic RPG style. This can be compared with the later Pokémon games and to some level Fire Emblem games. The level up system is like in most games. You gain experience from fighting enemies and bosses. However you can also gain experience by completing quests from NPC's that roam the video game world, many of who are based on real life video game characters. You can buy and equip clothing that boost defense, attack and/or speed. Satoshi is able to customize his USBlade with 'Data Skins' to give it a bonus as well as give it a different design. In addition the ending of the game may vary on the choices you make in the game. Sometimes you have to choose out of multiple quests, answer certain questions during the game, and go certain paths which will determine who you will end up with. Weapons One Life/List of Weapons Plot Satoshi is a delinquent high-school boy. He rarely goes to school and spends most of his time at home playing video games. Despite of this he gets decent grades and would pass the year if he had sufficient attendance. Satoshi however decides to just stay at home. One day he goes to his usual game store to buy yet another video game. When he enters he is immediately greeted by the owner of the store, Tamon, whom he got to know very well. Even though Tamon does not approve of him skipping school, he remains friends with him. That day Tamon gives Satoshi an USB-stick. He tells that there is a beta game in it that he has developed and that he wants Satoshi to try it out, for free. Satoshi accepts and heads back home. When plugging the USB-stick into the computer and starting the game, he is suddenly sucked inside of monitor. Satoshi finds himself in a weird village that one would most likely start in at the beginning of a game. Satoshi inspects himself and sees he is wearing a blue cybersuit with an arm canon and a peculiar blade that resembles a USB-stick, and sees it is named USBlade. Satoshi quickly concludes that he is inside of an actual video game. Quests One Life/List of Quests Locations Note: locations aren't listed in specific order of visiting them. Characters |-|Protagonists= |-|Antagonists= |-|NPC's= Endings The game has various different endings, most of which appear alike but always with another love interest for Satoshi. During the conversations in the game where you have to make choices you have to pick the side of the person you want to end up with. Aside from that there are several additional things you'll have to do. *'Keiko': follow the normal plotline without doing any side-quests. She is the default love of Satoshi. Upon returning to the human world Keiko of course goes along with him and they start dating. Satoshi resumes school again and tries to better his life for Keiko. *'Arisu': next to Keiko, Arisu is the easiest ending to obtain. You will only need to complete all the side-missions in Level 0 and defeat all the bosses in the game (as some bosses can be skipped). She sees Satoshi as heroic and noticed she has fallen in love with him despite her rejecting the thought at first. After defeating Atari, Arisu wants to go along with Keiko and Satoshi to the human world. Arisu and Satoshi start dating, as Satoshi begins to work at a small firma for game development. *'Maria': somewhat harder to obtain in Maria's ending. You need to keep distance from Keiko as Maria will realize that she has no right to fall in love with Satoshi when she discovers that he is in love with Keiko. Furthermore all the Tomato Kingdom quests have to be done. Very important is to pluck a Scorching Petal for Maria as it will not only give her a new ability but also shows Satoshi cares for her. Satoshi will decide to stay in the video game world and start a life with Maria in the Tomato Kingdom and take over the Dig Dug firma. *'Aki': along with Yori, Aki is the hardest one to achieve because of their young age. First thing to do is get her to join the party by defeating her. The hardest thing to do for her is track down the one who implanted to virus into her as that person keeps switching locations in the game. Once you caught the virus you also have to track down her home town so she can return there. In the ending Satoshi decides to stay and care for her as her big brother. *'Yori': like Aki it is harder to get Yori's ending. One thing that needs to be done first is help her unlock her powers. She will travel with the group but only can be inserted when you discover her ability to control the four ghosts that 'haunt' her. It is important to find all the fruit pieces in the game and complete the mission of Pursuer a weird entity that resides in The Maze. Yori goes along with Satoshi to the real world as she wanted a new family with him included. *'Tomoko': In order to get Tomoko's ending you'll have to do all the mission Inu gives you without killing Ahiru. Once you have done all those missions you'll learn more about Tomoko and Hakuoh's relationship. Atari has to be killed before Hakuoh so you have to let Hakuoh escape in the Phoenix. When you defeat Hakuoh, Tomoko wants Satoshi to become her prince. Satoshi and Tomoko marry and eventually become king and queen of Invader Kingdom. *'Ms. Hebi': to end up with Ms. Hebi it is important to defeat the bosses in a specific order: Ahiru > Hakuoh > Nazo > Atari. After defeating Ahiru and Hakuoh first Hebi won't be able to become infected with a virus from her that turns her evil again. After defeatin Nazo Hebi thinks she has gotten rid of the things she caused to help Atari and after defeating Atari she takes on the job of making the whole video game world secure. Satoshi then has the choice to join her and else will go with the girl he has been rooting for the most. Hebi becomes Satoshi's mistress in this ending. *'Izanami': one of the hardest to achieve and the one with the most different ending. She is an optional party member by default and needs to be chased down after each encounter you have with her. She shows no emotion but gets curious for Satoshi as he keeps following her. Only after Ms. Hebi joins the team she is able to join the team. At one point she asks you to come along with her to get to safety and leave the others. If done so only Satoshi and Izanami will be left in the party. They kill Atari but Hakouh takes over and the whole video game land turns into a wasteland in which the two try to survive together. *'Bert': it is surprisingly easy to end up with Bert. You simply have to ignore all the things that the girls offer. Help none of them and don't agree with anyone. One mission has to be done to get with Bert which is to get the chest inside of the Cubimide. And the two have some kind of yaoi moment at the end? *'Rei': like Bert this one is easy to end up with but takes some skill. During the battle you must get her HP in the red and then not attack for a minute long. A new cutscene appears in which Satoshi decides to let her stay alive and flee. She returns again after defeating Atari and goes into a personal conversation with him about why she followed Atari. And asks why Satoshi kept her alive. Afterwards Rei asks him to leave all of this behind and come with her. The two get a son who becomes a very skilled ninja. Gallery |-|Renders= SatoshiNatsu.png|Satoshi Natsu KeikoHikariColored.png|Keiko Hikari ArisuPonColored.png|Arisu Pon MariaMiyamotoColored.png|Maria Miyamoto YoriPakkuColored.png|Yori Pakku AkiTetoColored.png|Aki Teto Tomoko_Ginga_Colored.png|Tomoko Ginga Ms.Hebi&Viper Render.png|Ms. Hebi & Viper Izanami Moguri Render.png|Izanami Moguri |-|Sketches= KeikoHikari.jpg|Sketch of Keiko Hikari ArisuPon.jpg|Sketch of Arisu Pon MariaMiyamoto.jpg|Sketch of Maria Miyamoto YoriPakkuSketch.jpg|Sketch of Yori Pakku AkiTetoSketch.jpg|Sketch of Aki Teto TomokoGingaSketch.jpg|Sketch of Tomoko Ginga Ms.HebiSketch.jpg|Sketch of Ms. Hebi IzanamiMoguriSketch.jpg|Sketch of Izanami Moguri BertQuallectSketch.jpg|Sketch of Bert Quallect ReiSuzakiSketch.jpg|Sketch of Rei Suzaki Atari Sketch.png|Sketch of Atari OjoGingaSketch.jpg|Sketch of Ojo Ginga AkiSketch.jpg|Sketch of Aki Taizo Hori Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Taizo Hori DraculaSketch.jpg|Sketch of Dracula Alexandra Kidd.png|Sketch of Alexandra Kidd Inu Sketch.png|Sketch of Inu Taizo Hijumu Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Nazo Hijumu Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:One Life Category:Original Games Category:Dark Heart Games